


Into the Light

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Muggle Content, Broken Promises, Fanatism, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Reminiscing, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: 'Albus should be here.As they had planned, as they had foreseen. But those days are long past and Dumbledore, along with the togetherness they built was broken that day and now it’s gone forever. Has been gone for a long time in fact, but with this last step, Gellert smashes down any flimsy bridge that might have remained between them.'





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based completely off the second trailer for 'The Crimes of Grindelwald' so I'm quite sure the continuity will be askew once the movie comes out in full. Yet, I couldn't help myself, especially after the scene with the Erised mirror;  
> Enjoy!

 

The smile is bitter in his lips; it has been since that summer.

He walks surefooted, he knows his message to heart, because for him it is more than a simple slogan, it’s more than belief, it’s a knowledge he knows to be true. But for all his confidence there is a loss his heart mourns.

Albus should be here.

As they had planned, as they had foreseen. But those days are long past and Dumbledore, along with the togetherness they built was broken that day and now it’s gone forever. Has been gone for a long time in fact, but with this last step, Gellert smashes down any flimsy bridge that might have remained between them. He closes his eyes for a second, and then takes it with the knowledge that one day the will stand as enemies because of it.

His heart mourns, but that doesn’t stop him, he doesn’t let that pain cower him into inaction. The old ways that condemns them to the shadows must die for them to rise, and he has a responsibility he won’t shy away from.

He speaks the truths he knows, can see the agreement in the faces of many but he can also feel the interlopers in the crowd, the agents of those that would see him cower, that would keep his people kneeling before the brutality and violence of mugglekind. They will pay for their oppression soon enough, when they lay crushed beneath his heel.

His mismatched eyes skim over them, Gellert won’t surrender this time, he’s put many years, gone too far to skip this fight. And there is some part of him that craves it, just like it craves the thought of defeating Albus, to make him see the new world he will build for those like them. With the Wand he just might. Do the first that is, he knows quite well he won’t be able to change the other man’s mind but it’s a fantasy he’s still unable to let go of permanently. For now, he banishes such impossible thoughts to the crevices of his mind and focuses.

Gellert sees the aurors moving on the stands and has to keep a hungry smile from his face. He allowed himself to be captured once, subdued by a boy no less. But the shadows are not for people like them, they never where and as the days, the hours close on them, he can see the light opening before his kind, can almost taste it.

The Elder Wand drops from his cuff and he takes his stand as the public disapparates in a hurry, in chaos, like scared children. He will have to work on their pride as well, he thinks as an afterthought, once his army is assembled properly.

And speaking of children... the smile slips from his face now.

Gellert has trained himself not to show emotions, especially in front of his enemies, but can't help the rage that sweeps into his eyes, that distorts his expression, when he sees the Scamander brothers standing in front of him.

He can remember as clear as day, as if it had been yesterday, Albus' eyes, as blue as a cloudless sky, looking at him in wonder, in recognition, maybe even something more he's never truly dared to entertain in broad daylight.

And that's the thought that makes his mask slip and his blood boil, the thought that look now might be directed at the half-baked boy standing in front of him. "Mr. Scamander, do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?" He can't help but taunt him.

Deep down he hopes Albus won't, but if he does, it'll be his own damn fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have been able to capture Grindelwalds character right, we'll see after the movie too, but in my mind he's a fanatic who truly believes he's doing the right thing for those he considers his people, as opposed to Voldemort that just wants power and immortality for himself, so that's what I wanted to express in the story.  
> Tell me what you think in the comments, please.  
> And thank you for reading.


End file.
